fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill
Jill Fizzart (Jiru in the Japanese version) is a Young Daein girl and the daughter of the famed Wyvern Lord, general Shiharam. She aspires to also become a Wyvern Lord like her father and is a Wyvern Rider when you first meet her. Path of Radiance In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Jill is very prejudiced against all Laguz, seeing that she frequently used the term "Sub-human" with seething vehemence for a while after joining Ike. In fact, the very reason Jill joins Ike's army is because she spotted them battling pirate Raven and joined in simply for the thrill of the hunt and to bring home glory, but later decided to stay with the Crimean army after seeing that laguz were not the mindless monsters that she had been taught in her homeland. She remains with the army traveling into Begnion, where Ike questions why she is still with them when they reach land, that she could now return home at her will. Jill tells Ike of how Daein schools had taught her that Laguz were evil, always using the term "sub-human". She mentions that, until meeting Ike, she had never heard the term Laguz and wanted to stay with the army a little longer and reveal the truth. Hearing this, Ike lets her stay. Jill even meets and stands off against her father, Shiharam, on the battlefield. (if you choose to deploy her on that chapter) If you should choose to deploy Jill on the aforementioned chapter, beware of allowing her to face her father, as she will re-join the enemy side upon speaking to him. This problem can be fixed however by talking to her with someone she has a level A support with. (Such as Lethe) Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Jill is part of the Daein liberation army. The Dawn Brigade meets her with Zihark and Tauroneo fending off a massive Begnion assault outside a fort containing Pelleas and Izuka. She stays with the Daein army unless recruited by Haar; if that's the case, then she will join sides with Crimea. Interesting enough, on the chapter where it is possible to recruit Jill, she will not attack Haar, and Haar can not attack her. Starting Stats Path of Radiance |Wyvern Rider |Thunder |8 |24 |11 |0 |10 |9 |6 |11 |2 |7 |35 |8 |Lance - D | |Steel Lance Radiant Dawn |Dracoknight |Thunder |14 |24 |11 |1 |12 |15 |14 |13 |3 |7 |36 |8 |Axe - B |Canto |Hand Axe Steel Axe Vulnerary Growth Rates Path of Radiance |60% |40% |30% |45% |45% |25% |35% |30% Radiant Dawn |50% |45% |15% |45% |65% |60% |35% |45% Overall Jill is very similar to Haar when both units reach the Wyvern Lord class. The slight differences cause Jill to have better special stats and Haar being more of a brute force unit. Though in most cases, Jill is more usable. Jill has much higher speed and resistance than Haar, while Haar's HP, Defense, and Strength are only slightly higher than Jill's when both units are maxed out. This causes Jill to have a better chance of striking an enemy twice during a fight and causing more damage in total. Though Haar's General-esque HP and Defense make it possible to use him as just that, a front line unit, a defender at the top of stairs, etc. Support Path of Radiance Despite her early hatred of Laguz, Jill can form a support relationship with Lethe, a Cat Laguz. Jill can also form a support relationship and become good friends with Mist. Radiant Dawn In the End Game epilogue, Jill and Haar will begin a shipping company. It should be noted that it is not explicitly stated that Haar is her husband.(If support relationship is A by that time.) Ending 'Mistress of Wyverns - Jill' Queen Micaiah ceded Talrega to Jill. Bearing her father's ideals, she made her land and people prosper. Trivia *In Path of Radiance, if the player forces Jill to fight her father, she can either fight her father in battle or defect to her father and fight the player. This marks the first time in Fire Emblem history a unit can defect to the enemy in the heat of battle. However, you can get her back on your side if you have a character with an A support with her speak to her. Note: If Mist has an "A" support with Jill, Jill will talk to her father, but if Mist and Jill have a "B" support or lower, Jill will defect to Shiharam's side. If Lethe and Jill have a "B" support, jill will stay with the player, but if it is only a "C" support or less, Jill will defect. This happens again during the Daein chapters of Part 3 of Radiant Dawn, as she can defect to the enemy by speaking to Haar. *Also, she is one of the few characters in Fire Emblem history to have a known last name (Fizzart). Others are her father, Shiharam Fizzart, Elincia, Alm from Gaiden, Celice and Leaf from Seisen no Keifu and Thracia 776, and Brendan and his sons Lloyd and Linus Reed from Rekka no Ken. Gallery File:Jillfight.jpg|Jill in a battle Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc